Mapa del Mundo
Resumen La pantalla del Mapa Mundial nos provee información y acceso a los target networks disponibles, tablas de puntuación muestan a los hackers con la más alta Reputation en las zonas cercanas, también desafíos diarios que puede ser completados para recibir Credits. Además nos da acceso a la Home Screen y a la configuración, así como también a una barra que nos muestra noticias relevantes sobre el mundo de los Hackers. Iniciando un Hackeo Los objetivos vulnerables a un Hack son mostrados acá, Con etiquetas de información conectando la localización IP específica en el mapa. Las Missions y los escenarios de entrenamiento tienen etiquetas negras mientras que los jugadores en la red tienen etiquetas rojas . Las misiones individuales puede ser descartadas seleccionandola y presionando el botón X que está cercano al de conectar. When a target is selected, the world is rotated to center on the targeted location, and a summary is presented in the bottom of the screen. This includes: * The name of the network and the country where the target is located. ** Displayed in Mission and training scenarios is the date when the scenario was unlocked and the name of the contact that provided it, along with a short text explaining the scenario. ** Displayed in player's networks is the player's level, current Reputation, and number of Reputation points awarded or lost after a win or loss against the target. * The amount of Money and B-coin available on completion. ** For Missions, these resources are rewarded once the mission criteria are met. Additional resources may be available to loot from Business Nodes on the network. ** For player networks, this number shows the maximum amount of resources that can be looted from the network. This amount is equal to 30% of the target's actual total resources. Refreshing Targets Player networks can be refreshed in the bottom-right corner, in exchange for $. The specific amount of $ required scales with your level and is detailed below. Missions are unaffected by refreshing targets, but can be skipped as described above. As of 11/11/2016, players who have been active for less than 3 hours will no longer be chosen as a target for player created scenarios, although this condition is disregarded if there are not enough eligible players to pick from. This filtering only takes place during the initial search. Trickster Arts Forums - Filter Online Players and Alternative Solutions Credits Free credits can be found on the World Map. These credits appear randomly over the World Map in the form of "lost credit cards" that can be collected by tapping them, or videos that can be visualised to obtain the reward. Credit cards can have various values ranging from 2-25 Credits. Videos will always reward 5 Credits on completion. There are a limited number of credit cards that can appear on the World Map. The player must collect them all before new ones will appear. Leaderboards The Leaderboards are split in to 4 separate zones, which relate to your initial IP location choice. * World Domination: "Power rating covers successful attacks vs unsuccessful defenses in recent history" ** Power rating is a representation of how successful hackers are in specific countries. Whenever a hack from a player is successful, a point is added to that country's power score. Whenever someone unsuccessfully defends their core from a hack, a point is deducted from that country's power score. Points decay after an unspecified period of time. Trickster Arts Forums - Explanation of World Domination * Best Hackers: This tab shows the top 250 individual hackers globally, sorted by Reputation. * Best in Country: Here are shown the top 50 hackers in your country, sorted by Reputation. * Best Nearby: This displays the top 50 hackers that share your location choice within a smaller radius, sorted by Reputation. Daily Challenges A new challenge is available at every day at 12:00 AM, which will be indicated by a ! symbol on the Daily Challenges menu button. These challenges can be completed for Credits. Challenges don't expire, although you may only hold 3 challenges at any one time. A new challenge will not be added if there are still 3 stored at 12:00 PM - 12 hours prior to the next challenge appearance - even if one or more are completed in those hours. As of Patch v1.030, times are adjusted for time zone. Challenges can be deleted by tapping the challenge you wish to remove and selecting "Discard". For the Codebreaker, Cryptocurrency and Fundraising challenges, it is not necessary to successfully complete the hack. Options The options menu can be accessed via the gear button at the bottom of the screen. This allows music and effects to be adjusted, notifications to be turned on or off, connection to Facebook and either a Google or Apple account, linking your network to another device, and changing your name or IP location, as well as providing links to social media and the official Hackers Wikia and forum. Only one account of each type can be connected to a Hackers account, and devices can only be linked across platforms once (Apple to Android, or vice versa). Names can be changed for free only once, while IP location can be reselected for 25 credits each time. Newsfeed A news ticker at the top of the World Map screen displays news related to the world of Hackers. Information on the Newsfeed can include factual information, such as the current top global and local hackers, story information which is added when Missions are completed, and fictitious information based on real life occurrences. Notes * Google Play/Game Center Achievements can be viewed from the Daily Challenges by tapping the badge that appears in the bottom-right corner. * Activity in Simulations counts toward Daily Challenges, and programs and reputation are not lost from them! * Losing reputation will not influence any current progress of the Building Reputation challenge. * Code Gates which are Wraithed or have only partially depleted code strength still qualify as a "broken" gate for the Codebreaker challenge. * Accessing all nodes using the Access program will counts towards the Full Control challenge. Trivia The Hackers Newsfeed is likely inspired by Infectonator: World Dominator (Toge Productions), which displayed a piece of random news on command. This was later expanded upon by Plague Inc. (Ndemic Creations), which had news moving from right to left across the top of the screen. References